


I'm sorry, are you awake, PLEASE WAKE UP!!! ( error x ink x fresh)

by DemonufSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, not sure yet i'll put some later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: He never meant for this to happen. it was not what he wanted to happen. he was the protector, it was he job to protect her and he failed miserably at it. now she sleeps in the abyss alone. he goes to the abyss to cry soft cries of apology, apologetic whispers, and sad hums of her favorite tones. he's sorry. he really is.





	I'm sorry, are you awake, PLEASE WAKE UP!!! ( error x ink x fresh)

it was in a darkest parts of the abyss that there was a light. the only light in the abyss, a beautiful light that seemed as if it could never go out in a place like the abyss that seem to suck in littlest amounts light, but that light in the abyss seemed to never go out. it never used to be there up till three years ago. the light was the creators light as she slept. Au's danced around her in a sad dance as if pleading with her to awake from her eternal sleep. she just slept there. some would think that she was dead but they would be wrong because she is in a sleep where you could not hear her or feel her magic. she had a grate friend and guardian, but he had failed her. he would come to the abyss everyday to cry soft apologies, soft apologetic whispers, and hum sadly the soft tones that he knew she loved as if trying to awake her. he was he protector and he did a terrible job at it he felt guilty for all he has done and everything he couldn't do. he took some of her jobs because she just slept. he got from his knees and muttered apologies as he left to do their jobs. he knew he had to stop the destroyer from destroying the things that did not need to be destroyed yet.

he was sorry, so so sorry

" I'm sorry inky"

  


it was he job and he failed big time. he was supposed to protect them. the only people he ever know. mother had chosen him and he fail her. he felt ashamed. it was the first day he was chosen, he had been so confused at the goddess. he couldn't understand way she had chosen him a 'parasite' to be the protector. when he had meet the twins he was nervous around them. afraid to hurt them on accident. they where so kind and warmed hearted,  especially ink. she treated everyone kindly. it was her charm. he brother was the same way but had a bad habit of boasting, but they made him feel feelings he thought he lost a long time ago. he loved them both from the bottom of him heart. it had happened one miserable day that at first was beautiful, he had left to run an errand and when he come back .... inkly black and sky blue.... screams. ink and blue were attacked by the shadows and mother had almost been killed. he had cried' i'm sorry' over and over again. the chance he had to protecting something he cared about and he had failed. he had only turned for a mirror second and tragedy had crept up on them. mother had used the last of her magic to erase blues memory's and sent him to the swap Au and she also used the drops of her draining magic to heal ink and put her in the abyss hoping that she would awaken one day and in her finally moments she had said " fresh my child do not beat yourself up about this, it was not your flat, i love you my son.. you will find blue in underswap and ink is in the abyss.. " as she faded away in beautiful display of tiny lights, but it brought fresh grief. how could have let it happen, why, why. fresh got up from the floor of the abyss. he wanted to cry again but held them back " inky if you can hear me I'm sorry, so so sorry" he chocked out in sobs. he opened the door out of the abyss to do his jobs. still heartbroken.

the fresh chill of Snowden brought him some peace, but he knew that he was not here to relax. no he was here to stop error from destroying this timeline. it was not time for this timeline to die, not yet. he walked to the judgment hall. then he heard the undyne of the timeline yelling and shouting at error. he knew he couldn't stop error, but he had a plan the just might work if not every timeline was doomed. he kept walking till he saw the unydne of the timeline turning to dust and he began to spook " Wiggidy Wiggidy sup Broseph" he rolled over to error as error gave him a discussed look " **go** A _wAy_ y _ou_ _**FU**_ _NK_ ing FREak" error growled as he try to stay as humanly possible away from fresh" don't ch'ya all up and get nasty on me homey, i came to make a deal with you error" fresh Spock again losing his 90's logo at the end which surprised error a bit " what do you what ?" error was curious so he asked. fresh stood still for a moment as if thanking then Spook up again" error my bruh if you stop destroying for a week .. I'll show you the creator" fresh turn his head and tried not to cry as he spook of the creator " _y_ _ **ou**_ woULD s how _ME?_ tHe creat **or?** " error was shocked" yea error my brush" " **D** _Ea_ **l** " error said as he started to walk away. it had been a success. all he had to do is watch the Multiverse.

and so he did, the Multiverse stayed stable and he found error again " are you readyBroseph? " he ask error " _**o**_ f **C** oUrSE _i_ **am** " fresh knew the destroyer wanted ink dead, but a deal was deal. fresh opened the door to the abyss and walked in with error following him fresh stopped at where ink slept " good morning inky, hehe i know you can't hear me but i brought someone to see you" fresh spook brokenly to the sleeping skeleton. error was shocked to see the creator sleeping. then it angered he. how the creator sleep while he had to be awake.

" are you awake? inky"

  


fresh had sentenced error's anger and was on alert " error my bruh wha's all up and wrong" fresh sound on gourd but error had not seem to notice " _wHy_ t **he** CReaT **oR** slEep _INg?!!"_ error was yelling out of anger. error wanted to kill the creator. fresh sat down cross legged " sit down error my broseph" fresh said in serious at that moment. error sat down and fresh told him his story " and this why she is sleeping" fresh finished " **th** _at's_ la ME"error said " yea yea whatever" fresh snapped back.

in under swap blue was running around tying to capture the human, but something about this situation didn't right. like there was something that he was supposed to be doing or going. he felt out of place in this place he called home. her remembered a face that was not clear but the one thing that was clear was their smile, a warm, loving, kind smile that he wanted to himself. he wish he could remembered who they where. he felt as though he should searching for tha t person. blue ran into his brother papyrus and fell to the ground " PAPY I DIDN'T YOU THERE... WAIT.. WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST!!" blue asked him "sorry bro i was just checking up on you" he answered. blue was not in the mood so he run off the human. he still felt out of place like he didn't belong here, like something was missing .... something missing.

blue was successful at capturing the human and was going to bed. he fell asleep and was now dreaming

a familiar voice called to him crying his name in distress and then there was screaming and a name being called out ... ink? .. ink .. INK!!!. he knew that name .. ink.. ink .. ink .. my little sister ... inky black everywhere ... no don't please.. DON'T DIE INK!!!!. " INK!!!!!!" blue shouted as he bolted up in his bed. he was covered in cold sweat and knew who he was. the dream and had awakened his memory's. he knew what he had to do, he was going to find his sister if it was the last thing he did. " little bro you ok?" papy's came from the door " yea i'm fine just a dream" blue responded.

blue got up early and was working. Papy was worried about blue's out burst and when he found him he shock by what he saw. there was stones spinning around his. they where all the same size but different colors  then he heard blue speck to one of the stones " take me to ink " a door appeared and blue opened it without a moments notice. he walked in and papy followed him into the black room.. no when he came in he felt no floor but he continued to go after blue.

fresh was shock to see blue and he seem to know fresh as he pulled him into a confuting hug fresh cry of joy as blue hugged him. je was so happy to see blue after three years. error was shock to see fresh break down from a simple hug.

blue was looking at as his let fresh going. she was sleeping. she was as beautiful as he remembered but he was sad to see her this way. " ink?,  please wake up, ink please" blue called as he began to cry.

"INK!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!"

  


_she open her eyes as she heard the sound of he older brother ' the seeker'  she looked at her white dress then at the shocked faces of the the one around her . she floated down to the floor and as she touched the surface of the floor her clothes changed and place they where in turned into colorful world around them._

when she was able process what was going thing that came out of her was a cry " blue !!, mom!!" she started to panic and blue rushed to her side as only surprised error and Papy. fresh went to her side " good morning  princess" ink held on to blue as her mind was waking up from being asleep from so long. she began to become lax in blue embrace.

she looked around now fully awake she saw fresh and blue but didn't know who the other two where. she glanced to the black skeleton and made eye contact with him and it was like everything had just stopped.

error was felt something strange when he looked her in the eye. it was like his stopped and started back up again. he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. a few moments ago he was going to kill her but now he wasn't sure if he could after looking into her eyes or looking at her awakened form for that matter. error just stared at her and she stared back lax in the blueberry's arms. she got out of the blue skelely's embrace and walked to error and leaching on to him. at first his fear of being teach was taking him over but he push it way and put her in his embrace.

fresh was surprised that error hug her back and he seemed to be enjoying it to as he turned to he saw him walk to everyone and turn " hello" everyone looked at him even error " should introduce myself and my real family, im am the seeker it is a pleasure and ink is my sister, our mother die protecting us and our chaperones are fresh and error" fresh and error froze

Papy was confused so he asked " bro what's happening" blue finely saw brother and decided that his existent had to erased so he walked to he walked up to pap and put his hand on him" i'm sorry" he said as papy’s conscience faded.


End file.
